


Full Body High (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/sergeantguapo: please write about sonny’s praise kink omg word count: 246warnings: *singing voice* SEEEEEEEEXtitled cred: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/againstme/blackmeout.html





	

The urge to be praised crept up on Sonny quickly.

He hadn’t expected it, sweating over your body, but he needed it. He needed you to tell him how good he was doing, how well he was pleasing you, the way he was making you feel. Sonny wanted you to feel good and he wanted you to tell him that he was making you feel good.

Sonny dropped to press his lips to your jaw before breathing out his request, “Tell me,” He groaned, “Tell me how good I’m doing. Please?” He felt your body tense for a moment before you nodded against his shoulder. His hands bundled in the sheets when your lips sucked on his earlobe. “Please.”

“You’re doing so well,” You whispered, “Fucking me so good.” He choked on the air he was inhaling, stilling so he didn’t come. “Come on, Sonny, keep going. You want to, yeah? Want to keep fuckin’ me good?”

He inhaled through his nose before snapping his hips to yours, growling under his breath. He was painfully turned on and in moments he came, shuddering and cooing when you kept telling him that he was doing so well. Sonny shuddered again and kissed up your neck, apologizing. You kissed him again.

“No, it’s fine,” You said, “How come you didn’t tell me you liked praise, baby?” All he could do was shrug and kiss you once more as you smiled at him as he shifted to finish you.


End file.
